Degrassi:Another Generation
by Anne Lebeau
Summary: This is the story of another generation of degrassi kids. (jack's time)


A/N this is really just the story of Jack, Emma's little brother, trying to get through Degrassi. It's written like episodes so hopefully they'll be long. The first chapter isn't that intense but later it will be.

1. A New Start

It was the first day of August and Jack Simpson laid motionless on his bed. Summer had come and gone more quickly then he expected. He knew there was no way he could survive his very first day back at Degrassi Junior High.

Finally after much concentration and effort Jack managed to get himself out of bed. If he was not so sleepy he might have been exited. For going to Degrassi was a tradition for his family. Both his parents, Christine "Spike" Simpson and Archie "Snake" Simpson, had been there. Also his sister, Emma Cameron, and her husband, Sean Cameron, had been there too... Jack began to make his way up the stairs when he tripped and fell back down.

"Jack are you ok?" His mother asked. Jack only moaned and continued up the stairs. Finally Jack managed to make it up the stairs. It was times like these that Jack wished that he didn't trade his room, which was upstairs, for his sister in the basement.

"Hay Jack you want a ride to school?" His father asked him as he ate his breakfast. Jack was lucky because his father is a teacher at Degrassi so Jack never has to walk unless he wanted to. Today he wanted to.

"Nah dad it's fine. I promised Katie and Benji I would walk with them." He answered. Katie and Benji were his best friends. They had known each other since the first grade.

Jack said goodbye to his parents and began to head towards Degrassi. He was walking for about five minutes when Katie and Benji found him.

"Hay what's up loser!" Benji exclaimed as he almost knocked Jack over. Jack couldn't help but laugh and hit Benji over the head. Benji was always calling Jack names probably because Jack was always calling him names. Benji was a lot wilder then Jack or Katie. He was into the whole heavy metal thing and the cloths with chains on them. The good thing about Benji is the is never a dull second when your with him.

"You guys are so immature." Katie said mock anger. She had said it in a funny way that had caused the three best friends to burst out in to laughter. Unlike Benji, Katie doesn't mean to be funny, yet she always is.

Finally after another 10 minutes Degrassi Junior High came into view.

"Man I can't believe we're back here so soon. It's like the summer flew by." Katie said

"Yep," Benji added "Welcome back to hell"

"Oh come on Benj, it wasn't that bad." Katie said as the trio walked up the stairs.

"What do you mean? I almost failed last year remember?" Benji growled in anger

"Man calm down Benj" Jack said

"Yay wouldn't want to lose my temper like some people we know." Benji smiled as he jerked his finger in Jack's direction.

"Hah hah hah very funny, for your information I'm going this whole year without fighting." Jack told his friends as they went to find out what home room they would be in this year.

"Yah right jack." Benji said as he rolled his eyes. Before Jack could respond Katie said "Look we're all in Mr. Thomson's homeroom."

9696969696969696969696996969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969969696969966966996

"Don't worry about it Bri, we'll be fine." Jennifer Talbot reassured her nervous friend Brianna.

"What are you talking about Jen? Of course nothing will be ok. We're going into junior high. You know with 8th graders and drugs and..." but Brianna was cut short by Jen

"Brianna everything will be fine I swear." Jen said as she rolled her eyes at her pathetic friend.

"Yay right." Brianna mutter under her breath

The two friends walked into the school and gasped in amassment. The first thing they noticed was how huge it was. But then they noticed how big everyone else was. Jen was really into sports so she was never intimidated by bigger people but to day she was and poor Brianna was as pale as snow,

"Hey look guys at the school's newest midgets." A boy laughed. He towered over both Jen and Brianna. He wore a very smug look as he reached out and grab Brianna's backpack.

"Hey give that back!" Jen demanded

"Aw did you here that guys. I'm so scared." The older guy said to he two friends who where behind him.

"Who do you think you are?" Jen demanded

"The name's Joel. Better remember it cuz you'll be hearing lots of it." Joel said as he threw Brianna her backpack and left along with his two friends.

"This is gonna suck." Brianna said as she picked up her backpack.

9696969696969696969696996969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969969696969966966996

Jack, Benji, and Katie all headed to Mr. Thomson room. As they went there they talked about their summer and what they planned to do this year. Benji and Katie learned that Jack was really serous about controlling his temper but neither of them actually thought he could do it.

Benji on the other hand has his own goals. After nearly failing last year Benji felt that he must do better in school or else he'll have to face the wraith of his parents.

After much walking the trio came to Mr. Thomson room. As soon as Jack opened the door to Mr. Thomson's room he regretted it. For sitting right on top of the teacher's desk was Joel McCoy.

"Well, look who's here." Joel said as a playful smile appeared on his face.

"Oh well, So much for no more fights." Benji said under his breath. Benji knew oh too well about how much Jack and Joel hated each other. He also knew that the two of them couldn't stand being in the same room for two seconds without trying to rip out each other's throat. To everyone's surprise Jack said nothing, all Jack did was take a sit at the back of the room.

"Oh, what's wrong? You upset because I kicked your ass last year." Joel said happily. This comment Jack could not ignore. With a sudden rush of anger Jack jumped to his feet and made a fist. Luckily the door opened and Mr. Thomson walked in. He looked at Joel and Joel took the hint and went to sit by his friends. Katie and Benji also went to sit down but they sat down by Jack.

"Yah right you'll last a year." Benji whispered to Jack as he sat down.

"I'm Mr. Thomson. I'll be your Reading and homeroom teacher. Now let's start off with role call." Mr. Thomson cleared his throat and began.

"Zoey Barnett"

"Here" said a dirty blonde girl who sat in front of Jack.

"Katharine Brooks"

"Here" Katie called as Jack and Benji laughed. They knew Katie hated to be called Katharine.

"Kayla Lombardi"

"Yo" said a dark haired girl sitting behind Zoey. Mr. Thomson gave her a disapproving look.

"Lone Nott"

"Here" replied a dark haired boy.

"Violet Nott"

"Here" answered a girl who looked much like Lone Nott. She sat next Zoey.

"Joel McCoy"

"Over here" Replied Joel in a very smug look

"Benjamin McGregor"

Katie and Jack couldn't help but laugh. "It's Benji." Benji said angrily.

"I think I'll stick to Benjamin. Bobby Peterson"

"Here" replied a boy who was sitting next to Joel, his friend.

"Kelly Regan"

"Hi" replied a blonde haired girl that was sitting next to Benji.

"Jack Simpson"

"Here" Jack said. Mr. Thomson looked over at him and shook his head. Jack guess Mr. Thomson knew about his fighting record.

"Brittney Stern"

"Here" Said a brown haired girl from beside Kelly.

"Paul Thorn"

"Right Here" said a black haired boy from the seat next to Lone.

"Timothy Williams"

"Here" said a boy from the seat next to Joel's.

(A/N Yes I know that was boring to read. I just wanted to give you an idea of all the main characters and who's friends with who. Also there are more kids in the class I just didn't want to make you read all 20 something names.)

9696969696969696969696996969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969969696969966966996

"Come on let's stop and ask someone Brianna." Jen said angrily as the two friends wandered around the school.

"Do you really trust these people?" Brianna said as she continued to look for Mr. Simpson's room.

"We can't just keep wondering around." Jen told her friend. "We were suppose to be in class five minutes ago."

"Wait there it is!" Brianna exclaimed as she pointed to a big brown door that lead to the computer room. Brianna reached out for then handle then stopped and gave her friend a nervous look.

"My god Bri you really are pathetic sometimes." Jen said as she reached out and turned the door handle. Standing at the front of the class was a tall middle-aged man. Jen could hear Brianna let out a sigh of relief. Jen could help but feel happy too she was haft expecting an evil old guy that would skin you alive if you were a second late. Luckily Mr. Simpson looked nothing like that.

"Well hello girls. Nice of you too join us." Mr. Simpson said as he pointed to two empty seats.

"See Brianna, it will be fine." Jen whispered to her friend.

9696969696969696969696996969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969969696969966966996

"Do you rally think you can go a whole year without fighting, Jack." Benji asked his friend as they sat down to eat.

"If I didn't have to deal with that asshole all year then, yea." Jack hissed.

"In other words, no." Benji said with a smile.

"Oh come on Benj give him a brake at least he's trying. Unlike some people." Katie said.

"What are you talking about?" Benji asked in confusion

"Oh come on Benji you were practically sleeping in Mr. Thomson class today." Katie said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"That's not true!" Benji yelled at her

"Really then what was the homework?" Katie asked

"Homework, we have homework on the first day of school!" Benji yelled as if it were the end of the world.

"Yea Benj you'll really do better this year." Jack said laughing.

"Hey look who it is." Benji said as she pointed to Joel, Bobby and Timmy who were all headed towards them.

"Well Jack looks like me and you will be seeing lots of each other this year." Joel said with a grin. Jack just ignored Joel and continued eating his lunch.

"Oh come on Jack don't ignore me. It hurts, it really hurt." Joel said in mock sadness.

"Shut up." Jack growled.

"Oh now that's not very nice. Why'd you always got to be so cruel?" Joel said in mock sadness again.

"Why the hell do you do this? Huh, what kind of entertainment do you get out of this?" Jack practically yelled.

"No you see Jack I just like to see you pissed off. It's pretty funny you know. Bu I guess this year you're just gonna be a pussy." As soon as those words left Joel's mouth Jacks fist made contact with Joel's lower jaw. Before anyone could do anything fists were flying like crazy.

9696969696969696969696996969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969969696969966966996

"Alright already I'll admit it. Junior High isn't that bad." Brianna said to her friend.

"I told you Brianna you were worrying for nothing. This year is going to be the best year we ever had." Jen told Brianna.

"Yea right, Jen look!" Brianna pointed to two boys who were fighting.

"Oh wow!" Jen yelled as she went to get a closer look. Then Jen erupted into laughter.

"What are you laughing about that blonde boy is betting the crap out of the other. And look he won't stop. Oh my god he's gonna kill the other one if he doesn't stop soon." Brianna screamed in horror.

"Bri the boy whose getting the crap bet out of him it's that asshole that took your book bag before remember. I think his name was Joel or something." Jen laughed. Brianna couldn't help but smile. Even though Joel looked like he was going to die any time soon it was too funny to see that bully getting beat up.

"See Brianna that's how junior high works. The assholes like Joel get the crap beat out of them and we get to watch it for our entertainment."

So what'd you think? Was it good? Did it suck? Tell me in your reviews.

The next "Episodes" will be better I promise.


End file.
